Where Angels Sing
by Tynan Jay
Summary: “To pretend to describe the excellence, the greatness or duration of the happiness of heaven by the most artful composition of words would be but to darken and cloud it ...” – Jonathon Edwards


**Title: **Where Angels Sing  
**Rating: **K+/PG  
**Summary: **"To pretend to describe the excellence, the greatness or duration of the happiness of heaven by the most artful composition of words would be but to darken and cloud it; to talk of raptures and ecstasies, joy and singing, is but to set forth very low." – Jonathon Edwards  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Author notes:** This fic is the second in a series of 25, each inspired by a separate phrase. This one is inspired by the phrase _Where Angels Sing_.  
**Word Count:** 866

**Where Angels Sing**  
I woke slowly, squeezing my eyes shut against a harsh light. _Hospital Wing_, I instantly thought, not even bothering to repress my groan. The Hospital Wing was my home away from home, really. Well, home away from home away from home, if you counted the Dursley's as home, which I didn't really.

I cast my mind back to try and think of what might have happened to land me in the Hospital Wing. I'd been in the common room with everyone else, I think. _What had I been doing? _Oh, yes, playing exploding snap with Ginny while Ron was trying to convince Hermione away from a book to play chess.

_But then what?_

I struggled to remember, darting from possibility to possibility as I fought to recall what landed me in the Hospital Wing. Exploding snap … oh.

Oh!

_Oh._

Ginny's triumphant win, the explosion of the cards drowned out by a much larger, much more terrifying explosion. The whole tower going silent as we looked towards the door, knowing without knowing how that this was it. The time we'd all been trying to ignore had come. Exchanging looks with Ron and Hermione, I got to my feet and led them out.

And I'd faced Voldemort, my back protected by my two best friends, loyal to the bone, braver than anyone else I'd ever known, and all I had left. It was fierce, bloody, painful, and everything else you expected a battle to be. And as I shot my last curse, designed to tear a person spirit from their body and mind, he had shot his. Last I'd seen was an outstanding green light.

I blinked, mentally.

If that were the case why would I be in the Hospital Wing?

I sat up abruptly, blinking my sight clear and looking about.

I wasn't in the Hospital Wing, not unless it'd got a makeover since the last time I'd been, and even if it had, I didn't think clouds were really Madame Pomfrey's style.

Standing up, I rolled my shoulders, loosening the joints and shaking the stiffness out of my wings.

Hang on, _my WINGS?!_

I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough, huge, feathered wings sprouted from my back.

Alright, let's take a moment here.

Clouds and wings. Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking? What's next, a halo?

I reached up a hand. My legs gave out beneath me as my hand came in contact with a warm, circular object floating above my head. Feeling around, I made sure there where no little wires holding it up, and tugging at it only brought it just into my vision (letting me see it was a glowing golden) before it bounced back into position.

There was a chuckle form behind me.

"Take a bit of getting used to," said an oh-so-familiar, yet completely unexpected voice. I closed my eyes, counted to five, and turned around.

Well, either my mind was on overdrive with all the creativity and imagination stuff … or this was really real. Which was a scary thought.

Sirius – _my_ Sirius – stood there, arms folded over his chest, a grin on his face. His hair, which I'd grown used to being rough and often filthy, was clean and smooth-looking. A pair of wings extended behind him, quivering slightly. I could only stare.

His grin widened and he stepped forward.

"Wasn't hoping to see you quite so soon, but it's nice all the same."

"Sirius?"

"The one and only."

"Sirius!" I ran forwards, embracing him in a tight hug, which he returned with a chuckle.

After a while, I pulled back.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, kiddo."

I grinned, but it faded.

"I'm dead, aren't I? This is heaven, isn't it?"

His smile faded too, and he looked at me sadly.

"'Fraid so," he confirmed. I nodded. The halo had sealed it for me really, and I didn't feel as surprised as I thought I should, or bothered.

"What about Voldemort?"

Sirius jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Remus watched him falling to hell while I came to get you."

"Remus is here?"

He nodded, smiling again. "Can't wait to see you, either."

"Can we go now? I've missed you both so much."

He grinned and nodded, turning and leading the way.

"You know, there's a couple of other folks here that wanna meet you, as well," he told me as we walked. I frowned.

"Ron and Hermione? They died too?"

Sirius shook his head. "They survived. I mean someone else, two people."

"Who?" The question died half-asked on my lips as I caught sight of three figures; two stood side by side, hand joined, the third sat at their feet, watching us approach. Sirius went on, joining them as the third person rose to their feet.

Remus smiled gently at me and gave a small wave. I smiled back, and my grin spread as the other two also smiled, beckoning me forwards. I broke into a run, breaking into the group to be greeted with laughs.

And as I was embraced into a hug, wrapped in the wings of my parents and family, I didn't care that I was dead.


End file.
